Don't Go
by Childe of Malkav
Summary: William Birkin is falling apart. His data collected on the new T-Virus is missing and he's tearing up on the inside because the one he loves will be transferring away from him. *I realized I spelled WB's surname wrong the ENTIRE story and want to shoot myself in the face for it*


Don't Go

A/N: None of the characters belong to me. They all belong to Capcom. Wesker's my husband though * devilish grin * ← In your dreams...

Note: Just a short little drabble I came up with to get me off on the road to writingg fanfiction after reading it for several years now and finally publishing some. This isn't my main ship of RE, but it's definitely one of my favourites.

Summary: William Birken is falling apart. His data collected on the new T-Virus is missing and he's tearing up on the inside because the one he loves will be transferring away from him.

William Birken was pacing about his personal laboratory wringing his hands and mumbling incoherently to himself. A headache was splitting across his skull, what with the thousand and one conflicting thoughts all fighting for dominance in his mind. The dim lights of the lab did nothing to soothe his cerebral pain, only confusing him more about the mess he created. In his distressed state, he stepped on a pen carelessly knocked to the floor and lost balance, lurching backwards, but he quickly righted himself and took sometime to asses what was happening.

Too many thoughts were ricocheting around his mind for William to really be at ease, especially his missing paperwork on his latest discoveries and research notes of the developing T-Virus: 'Where are they?' 'What did I do with them?' 'What if he's mad?' 'What will happen?' 'All of it's lost!' 'So much work for nothing!', but one was always at the centre: his one true love, the one that kept him stable in all of this quiet chaos, was transferring out of Umbrella's science division. It just seemed so surreal to him; William could hardly think about going on with his days without that one person there, with him. That one person made his days so much more bearable, and now it was all being taken away.

In truth, that was probably the reason why he was truly distressed at the moment. Normally, William would have had a much more calm approach, but this turn of events made him so frantic it almost seemed as if he were childish and he did _not_ like that. It was embarrassing him, to say the least. It truly bothered him that he'd become so attached to someone despite all of the work he had been doing. He found himself constantly consumed in thought over this one person that his work came second, which was entirely unprofessional.

William sat down in a roller chair and put his elbows on his knees, resting his head in his hands. A blue computer screen still had various formulae he'd been working on when he realized most of his papers were missing. Suddenly, he felt some raw anger build up in him; he felts as if the computer was taunting his lack of orderliness and so drew his fist at the screen, unsure if he would actually go through with what his rage was telling him to do.

His thoughts became ever more erratic, William even so far as considering requesting a transfer as well, but he dismissed that thought almost as soon as it formed. He was honestly ashamed at how childish his mind was becoming. Over this one person. This one damnable person that he couldn't even bare to be mad at for long. All of these conflicting thoughts culminated into a fevered frustration again.

Hopping up from his seat, William set to work again, ruffling through the papers on the various desks and benches, scanning them to see if they were one of his lost notes or reports, scanned them again, and then again, all to be triple sure that they weren't what he was looking for; he couldn't afford to not be one hundred percent sure; his career depended on it (and, perhaps, his life, but William really didn't want to think it would ever come to that).

After about twenty minutes of tireless searching, William had several created neat (maybe somewhat askew) stacks of papers on his desk that didn't pertain to his current research. It made him fill with more dread, however, because that meant he didn't have any of his garnered knowledge of the invaluable research he'd done of the breakthrough viral strain. To say the least, it was rending at the poor scientist's mind.

Trying to keep calm, he carefully picked up one stack of papers and made his way to file them in one of the numerous filing cabinets in the adjacent filing room. After that was all done, he returned to his main laboratory and looked around. A dark, sickening realisation came and hit him in the stomach: not only were most of his notes and papers lost to him, but his lover, that damnable person who refused to leave his mind, was going to be missing from him too. His two loves, his research and his physical love, to be taken from him by fate's cruel ironies. Had it been someone else, William would probably have thought it been quite ironic and unfortunate but nothing more. Experiencing it himself was something else.

William turned to a tall, floor to ceiling, white cabinet that stored chemical bottles and other lab utensils. It stood there perfect at ease. Without a worry. Oblivious to every problem that manifested in the scientist's mind. He approached that white cabinet and punched it, hard, in its side. William's fist met with the metal with a loud satisfying clang. It didn't take too long for his adrenaline to start pumping. William kept slamming his fists into that cabinet, each hit sooner than the last.

All of a sudden, sharp and acute pains stung his knuckles and he recoiled, hissing. Glaring at the cabinet for daring to make him feel any kind of pain, he took the least hurting of his fists and slammed it sideways into the cabinet again. 'William, what is going on in here,' a deep and stern voice said.

William jumped and spun around on his heels. A tall, blonde haired man stood in the doorway dressed in his new S.T.A.R.S. fatigues. He had his characteristic dark shades on, as per usual, and was also utterly commanding in presence. The scientist let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding and slumped forwards against the cabinet. 'Everything,' he croaked out feebly.

The man stepped towards William in easy strides and within seconds, he was right by his side. 'Tell me,' he said flatly.

A watery eyed William turned his sorrowful face towards the man, absent mindedly admiring how he kept his beautiful flaxen hair combed back perfectly. 'My reports, my notes, they're all gone. I know it's early, but his means so much to me. We've worked so hard and I've just proven myself to be as useless as ever.'

Albert Wesker looked at William in a confused manner, though it wouldn't be too obvious with his shades masking much visible emotion. 'What do you mean?'

William just looked at him more, completely out of phase with the world.

Wesker was beginning to lose his patience, but he didn't really ever get angry with William. 'Tell me, William.'

'I lost the papers. Everything we had except for a few useless formulae and elementary notes. Worthless garbage, as am I!'

Wesker put a hand on Williams shoulder and forcefully righted him up to face the S.T.A.R.S. member properly 'No, you didn't. I have them, right here,' he said, lifting a packet of papers fresh from a copy machine.

Williams eyes bugged for a minute and snatched the papers from Wesker's hand. As patient as he was with William, he _really_ disliked it when things were snatched from him, but after seeing how vulnerable the young scientist was at the moment, he let it go and only pressed his lips together.

'What? How? When?' The questions tumbled out of his mouth so fast he nearly slurred the words togetehr.

'You don't remember?' Wesker asked, raising an eyebrow.

'What do you mean?'

'We needed copies of these notes, as you suggested, and I took them to a copy machine to save you the trouble.' Wesker was honestly confused at the fuss William was putting up right now, but he supposed he should have told him, but he didn't suspect it would have been that long; after all, it had just been yesterday evening when William had suggested that they needed copies and it was only morning now.

Bright blue eyes that showed great thanks and relief beamed at Wesker. A bit of pity wedged itself into Wesker's mind and he decided not to be too rough on him. 'Well, you have the notes and research. I trust it will do you well?'

'Oh yes, I can't thank you enough,' William said listlessly. The young scientist sat down on a lab bench and closed his eyes. This great trouble, all for nothing, has finally been solved. He need not worry about such petty things any more as long as Albert was there to keep him going. It hit him all too fast as soon as he said it.

William's supposed elated stated faded all too quickly before Wesker's eyes. He now slumped on the bench and squeezed his eyes shut and balled his fists. 'William, are you feeling all right today? You've been having strange moods; it's not very much like you,' Wesker asked concerned.

William turned up his head and looked at him dead in the eyes 'Why, Albert?'

'Why what?' This was getting more and more confusing with every question answered.

'Why are you transferring?'

And then it dawned on Wesker. He had been transferred from Umbrella's scientific division to overlook Raccoon City's very own special tactics squad S.T.A.R.S. However, that meant that he would no longer be here, in the labs, working with William. Wesker's heart warmed suddenly, which was quite unusual, since it didn't really happen too often, and felt some of William's pain.

Wesker walked over to the distraught scientist and wrapped muscular arms around him: one around his neck, the other around his waist. William stayed motionless for a few moments, but fell into Albert's body and squeezed it tightly.

The two stood like that for a few moments with Wesker resting his chin on top of William's head. It was quiet in those few moments. The only sound was that of the low humming of various machines in William's and Wesker's personal laboratory.

Finally Wesker spoke 'I have to.' Which was true, for the most part.

William took a little longer to respond, but he caught up on what Wesker left out: 'But you want to.'

Wesker sighed against William's hair 'It's what I really want to do.'

'What about what we have here? Has this all been in vain? Who am I even going to...I don't know...' William trailed off.

'Going to what?' Wesker inquired.

William was obviously embarrassed that he'd gone that far but the more he thought about the power of his argument, the better he'd have at getting his love to stay. '..to love. Or to kiss. Or to hug or be happy when I see you.'

Wesker sighed and tightened his grip around William, fully understanding what he was feeling. He'd gone through those very feelings and had decided to bring up the matters eventually. 'We can still love each other. You mean too much to me, William. I'm not some stupid common person who views relationships like some temporary filler for gossip or as a status symbol; you mean more to me than so many people I've ever met. I'd kill most of them for you,' though he didn't need to fluctuate his tone, he poured every ounce of conviction in his voice that he had and hoped that it would break through to William. Wesker removed his shades and set them on the bench. He cupped Williams head in both hands, bringing their faces eye to eye.

'I will never stop loving you, William, you know this. If I have to, I'll prove it to you in almost any way,' blue eyes bored into each other, kindling the fire between them.

'Albert...' William almost choked out his words 'This means...so much...I..'

Without further ado, Wesker brought their lips together in a soft, deep kiss. William stiffened for a moment, but slumped against Wesker's larger and more muscular frame. Wesker exhaled passionately as their lips caressed each other's and attempted to bring each other closer.

After what seemed like an eternity, the two parted, Wesker still holding onto William's body, but much more tightly this time. 'I can still visit and help out with the experiments, you know,' Wesker said after some time.

William laid his head on Wesker's broad shoulder and pecked hiss neck, 'I would love that,' he answered, bringing he face to Wesker's. Wesker saw a wordless passion burning in the young man's eyes and needed no other explanation than one thing.

'You would love it,' he asked simply.

William smiled broadly and answered in kind: 'As much as I love you.'

Wesker pulled the left corner of his mouth up in the faintest of smiles, a rare thing to ever see. Wesker took this perfect moment and sealed another sweet kiss on the man that he loved so much that he would kill for him.

END


End file.
